


just let me stay here by your side

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, this took me like five mins but id feel bad if i didnt write sOMETHING, today's a dot ham's bday so here have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s past midnight.” John said slowly, as though he were speaking with a child.</p><p>“Yes, it is.” Alex conceded, still befuddled. “It’s half past midnight, to be precise.”</p><p>“Which means it’s not yesterday, anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, John, that’s usually how time works.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just let me stay here by your side

“Alex?”

Alexander looked up, locking eyes with John Laurens, who was very pointedly looking down at his shoes. Alex felt a smile rise to his lips.

“Hey,” he breathed, looking from his laptop, to his disheveled roommate. “I thought you were asleep.”

Laurens nodded, leaning against the table.

“Yeah, I was. Or, well, I _wasn’t_ , but that’s besides the point.”

Alexander frowned, taking note of the way John’s eyes had trailed up to his, calculatingly, as though he were searching for something.

“I’m just finishing up my essay, I’ll, uh, join you in a moment.” Alex, strangely, felt heat rise to his cheeks- which was odd, given the fact that him and Laurens being together was hardly a new development. Something about the moment; the dim lighting, the way those green eyes focused on him like he was a gem- _and, god, nobody had ever looked at him like Laurens did_ \- made the conversation feel intimate, made it feel _real._

Not that he was complaining.

John shot him a crooked grin, before he paused, and tilted his head to the side.

“You.. don’t know, do you?”

Alex furrowed his brow.

“Know what?”

John rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and turning it on. The lockscreen- one of him, Lafayette, John, and Herc- made him feel warm, but there was nothing that particularly called to Alex’s attention.

“Ah, yes, Peggy took that picture.” He noted, and John sighed. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to point out, though- which, as you’re aware, is not something I usually say.”

Laurens shoved him playfully, before settling himself next to Alex, and pointing at the numbers on the screen. The time.

“It’s past midnight.” John said slowly, as though he were speaking with a child.

“Yes, it is.” Alex conceded, still befuddled. “It’s half past midnight, to be precise.”

“Which means it’s not yesterday, anymore.”

“Yeah, John, that’s usually how time works.”

Laurens gaped at him, incredulously, but Alex was unaware of his boyfriend’s state, seeing as how he was currently caught up gazing at the freckles that peppered John’s face. He reached out, carefully running his fingers through the constellations laced within the tanned skin.

John gently grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his reverie.

“Alex. Yesterday was January tenth.” He said. “Which makes today….?”

“January eleventh.” Alexander responded, nonchalantly.

“Do you not remember you own birthday?” John joked, wrapping an arm around him. Alex blinked. _Oh._

“Right. That.” His words were clipped, so unlike the usual flow, but John was too busy standing up and looking for something on the kitchen counter to notice. 

“I know you don’t like making a big deal out of it,” he acknowledged, somewhat apologetically holding out two brownies with a candle placed precariously on one of them. “But, I don’t know. I wanted to do something.”

Alex looked down at the flame that danced on the tip of the candle.

“Thank you.” He said, quietly.

“It’s nothing.” John shrugged, sitting right back down. “I’d throw a party if you’d let me.”

“We can throw a party when Donald Trump gets banned from the White House.” Alex offered, and John snorted.

“That definitely sounds like cause for celebration.”

“ _And_ it’s not frivolous.” 

John frowned, watching Alexander as he blew out the candle, grinned, and took a bite of the brownie.

“Your birthday isn’t frivolous.”

Alex swallowed the bite, giving Laurens a dubious look.

“I like celebrating myself- you know I do- but my birthday doesn’t seem like something to spend time planning out.” He explained, and John folded his arms.

“Of course it is. It’s the day you were born.”

“It’s not that important.” Alexander shrugged, and John made an indignant sound.

“It is important. Because _you’re_ important.”

“My father didn’t seem to think so.”

John’s jaw slackened, and Alexander froze. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The silence was tense, the half-eaten snacks laying on the table.

“Neither did mine.” John confessed, softly. “But he was wrong about a lot of things. And I didn’t know your parents, but your dad had to be a goddamn fool to leave you. Alex, you’re incredible.”

Alex scrunched his nose, unsure about the validity of that statement. Yes, the things he did, the subjects he spoke about, the ideals he held- those were definitely important. But him? No, he was just a vessel in which to carry his beliefs. 

“You are sorely mistaken.” He had meant for it to come out easily, wittily, a way to lighten the situation. Judging by the way John’s face crumpled, he had not achieved that. 

“Alex-”

“I’m not important.” Alexander shut him down, swiftly. “I happen to be quite intelligent, and I am strongly aware of this- in fact, I flaunt it in people’s faces, regularly. And I know that I can achieve great things. But that doesn’t make me important.” Alex turned to look Laurens straight in the eyes, dark gaze softening. 

“Alexander.” John said, sternly. 

“John, I’m-”

“No, listen to me: you’re important to so many people. The Schuylers, Lafayette, Hercules… Even _Burr_ , although he might be more than a little unwilling to admit that.” Alex chuckled, and John carefully used his index finger to tilt his head upwards. “And you’re important to me.”

“I’m in higher demand than I previously thought.” Alex quipped.

“You are.” Laurens assured him, bumping his forehead against Hamilton’s. “We care about you. I care about you.” John hesitated for only a second before adding; “I love you.”

Alex closed his eyes, his insides fluttery, a tiny smile playing on the corners of his lips.

“And I love you.” And maybe he still didn’t view himself as important. Maybe John didn’t either. But they were each other’s moon and stars, and wasn’t that what truly mattered?

“Is that enough?” Laurens murmured, absentmindedly.

“You’re enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> alexander hamilton, born january eleventh, 1755- happy birthday, you bisexual nerd.  
> yrs for ever;
> 
> tumblr: schvylers  
> ff.net: johnlaurens


End file.
